


Wishes

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Peter Parker centric, Post Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Peter was stuck in a void, and he only has one wish.





	Wishes

Peter was floating in the darkness, he was curled up into a ball. Whispering nonsense to himself, trying to confirm to himself that he was alright and that Mr. Stark will be there for him when he is back to normal.  
He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, he tried to move his head but he could not move, he could not see who it was.  
Peter!  
They were calling his name, but who could be calling his name? He was all alone there was no one here.  
Peter, please! Wake up!  
He was not asleep, he was nowhere and everywhere. He ceased to exist. So he was waiting for Mr. Stark to come and get him. To bring him back to earth, so he can see his Aunt May, Ned, and Michelle. He could not wait to be back on earth with the blue sky and pavement, and out of endless darkness.  
He then once again he felt a hand on his shoulder. This time the voice was familiar, it was Mr. Stark’s voice,  
Come on Pete, wake up. I don’t know what I will tell your aunt if you are actually dead.  
Peter clenched his eyes tight and struggled to pull them apart, his vision hazy. “Mr. Stark?”  
“Yeah, It’s me, buddy, how are you feeling?”  
“Better,” Peter said before closing his eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge thread and a moment so you will be able to see it in advance. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
